Vegeta's Constant
by TouchOfRomance
Summary: Vegeta is angry and frustrated after training, and doesn't know what to do with himself. Maybe Bulma can help him..?


A/N: Hi everyone, this is my next story – beware, Vegeta goes a little romantic in this one . If you like it, please comment with some requests of characters you'd like to see together (could be any series, not just DBZ). Criticism is of course always welcome. Thanks and enjoy!

(I'm having fun with the OneShots at the moment, but hopefully I'll soon find the time for some longer stuff. Keep you updated!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z (I wish), just the plot. Rated M for explicit language + lemon. Bulma/Vegeta OneShot!

**Vegeta's Constant**

"Worthless piece of crap," he grumbled and kicked the broken Android to the other side of the room, where three other ones – well, what was left of them – had already piled up. He was annoyed, once again, at how this Earthly technology kept failing his training needs. Kakarot was gone, and no one else was worthy enough to test his strength against.

Vegeta walked into the changing room next to the training facilities. His frustration was still boiling inside him, but his body felt exhausted. Standing in front of the mirror, he analysed his physique: he was at least twice as muscular as when he arrived on this planet, but managed to maintain his lean and swift build. He flexed his muscles a couple of times – but for some reason his pride had left him today.

He sat down on the ground, head resting against the cold wall. "Damn you Kakarot," he yelled out loud, "what am I to do with all my strength, if I have no enemy to test it on?" His fists landed hard on the floor; both the oak and the concrete crumbled under so much force, leaving two small holes. Vegeta looked at his hands, now bleeding. He didn't feel anything. Only anger and frustration.

Suddenly he felt a presence approaching, and a second later, the door opened. It was Bulma, the scientist's daughter, wearing one of those ridiculously tight dresses that only Earth-women wear. She gasped for air when she spotted him on the floor.

"Oh gosh, Vegeta... I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here!"

She was about to turn around again, but then she spotted his bloody fists.

"Vegeta! You're hurt!"

He sniffed and turned away from her. He really wasn't in the mood for one of her infamous hour-long monologues.

"It's nothing. I'm a warrior. Warriors bleed. Now leave me alone."

She ignored his last words and ran up to him. She carefully took his hand in hers and examined his wounds. Vegeta himself was surprised by his lack of resistance; usually he wouldn't allow anyone to come within 10 feet of him, let alone _touch _him.

"You need to get these wounds cleaned, Vegeta," she spoke softly, as if she expected him to reprimand her for talking to him at all, "will you please let me? I'm... I'm worried."

His muscles tightened at her kind words, but something in him wasn't able to blow her off. She was genuinely trying to help, and even though he had never accepted anything from anyone before, he shrugged his shoulders.

She smiled and hoisted him up to his feet. He must have been worse off than he'd previously realised, because it was hard to keep standing straight. She carefully wrapped her arm around him, giving him support. He looked down and realised he was merely wearing his tight black training shorts. The touch of her arm on his back was surprisingly warm and welcome though.

He let her escort him into her room, and sat down on her bed. He'd never been in this room before; it smelt all... _clean_ and _womanly._ It wasn't unpleasant; rather, it seemed familiar to him, and when Bulma bent over him to clean his wounds, a whiff of the smell threw him off. It was her. Her long, blue hair that fell in strings around her thin neck and shoulders. She was kneeling in front of him, quietly wrapping his hands in bandages. He watched her, and how she tried to move as gently as possible, trying her best not to hurt him in any way. Not that she could; she wasn't a Saiyan after all. But for some reason the gesture alone made Vegeta feel weak.

"What is wrong with me..."

She looked up at him, with her big blue eyes, and he realised he'd said it out loud. Embarrassed, he turned his head away, and she was decent enough to not ask any questions. He looked around the room: there were lots of photos, stuck to the wall in the shape of a heart. He gazed at them: he saw that fool of a Yamcha, who must have been a mistake of the Universe, and Bulma with what must be a bunch of her friends. Then, he spotted one photo at the bottom of the heart; it was him, sitting on the porch, reading.

"Woman."

She stopped with what she was doing and looked at him.

"What is _that _there? When was it taken?"

She looked confused, then followed his gaze and realised what he had discovered. Her cheeks turned bright red, but she looked straight back at him and smiled.

"Well, that would be you, Vegeta."

"Yes, I see that, but _why is it there? _I never – "

"It's a wall of photos of people I care about. Geez, it's not that complicated, you know?"

His question had annoyed her, but she continued to clean other wounds that he'd somehow sustained during training. Vegeta felt utterly confused. Normally he would have been angry at this invasion of his privacy, something he valued greatly. What was it with her? Whenever she was in his presence, he felt more alive than ever during these past couple of years. It was like she ignited a spark inside him that was dimmed a long, long time ago. It was... unknown to him, yet pleasant.

He clenched his fists again, when he realised why. This planet was making him weak! So weak, that he had grown fond of one of _them._ How could he let this happen? HOW? He was a Saiyan, a royal Prince of a merciless race. And now he... _loved_? It was... outrageous! NO...! Impossible!

Black spots had appeared in his eyes, and he had to blink several times before they disappeared again. He realised he was standing, and had turned Super Saiyan in all the anger that his thoughts had unleashed. He looked down: the bandages that Bulma had so carefully wrapped around them were now shredded pieces hanging from his fingers. _Bulma_. He turned around, and saw her pressed against the wall, crying softly and caressing her badly bruised arm.

"I... I'm sorry...!" Vegeta turned back to normal and rushed towards her. He saw her pressing herself harder against the wall, scared that he would hurt her again. He reached out and gently took her arm in his strong hands: she had a massive bruise, and he could clearly see his own fingerprints where he had squeezed her.

He knelt in front of her and looked at her face: he saw her fear slowly disappearing from her eyes. "Bulma – I didn't mean to hurt you..." When he said the words, a single tear fell from her eye. He caught it with his thumb, and brushed it off her face. His hand moved over her cheek, cupping the side of her face and then the back of her neck. Slowly, he pulled her face close to his, and tenderly pressed his lips against her; she tasted sweet, like berries, and her lips were full and warm.

He felt her surrender herself to him, and that feeling alone aroused him more than anything. He explored her face, pressing light kisses on her eyelids, cheeks, nose, and mouth, before slowly continuing to her neck. Her hands were resting on his back, and they left a burning sensation. He stopped to look at her face again: her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly opened, as she let him touch her body. His fingertips traced her collarbone and continued over her arm until his fingers met hers. He took her small, fragile hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers one by one.

Still holding her hand, he scooped her from the floor with his other arm, continuously kissing her delicate features. He carefully laid her out of the bed and positioned himself on top of her. She lazily opened her eyes, as if she'd been completely oblivious to the fact that he'd just moved her, and pulled him in for a kiss again. This time it was longer, more passionate; he moved his tongue around hers, and she sucked slightly on his.

He could feel his cock swelling, pressing against the material that was containing it. He pressed himself between her hips, holding back his Saiyan strength as to try and not hurt her again. She moaned a little; their bodies felt warm and sticky against each other. Vegeta sat back on his knees and looked at the small, feminine frame in front of him. Bulma looked him straight in the eyes, asking without words to give her what every woman craved.

With a small grin, Vegeta stripped the tight dress off her body. She wasn't wearing a bra, and he felt the blood rushing through his cock as he freed her round breasts from the confining material. He leaned over and briefly touched her nipple with the tip of his tongue. That alone was enough to have her gasping for air. He slowly continued to draw circles over her breasts, making her nipples stiff. She was quiet and kept her eyes closed, but he could feel how horny she was, and how much she enjoyed what he was doing to her. It made him feel powerful and strong, to have such an effect on this beautiful creature below him.

One arm was dangling from the bed, the other one was next to her head, clutching her pillow. He moved up to kiss her again, and caught a glimpse of the bruises on her arm. It reminded him of the pain he'd just caused her, and a feeling of guilt overwhelmed him.

"Bulma... I'm sorry..."

The words came out before he knew it, and he sounded hoarse as he said them. She looked at him with those big eyes, a look that no one else had ever given him, and put her hand on his cheek.

"It's okay, Vegeta," she whispered, and let her fingertip trace the outline of his face and ear, all the while looking up at him. Her hand continued to drop, touching his muscular arms and back, until it reached the top of his pants. Slowly, she reached in and closed her fingers around his hard cock. Well, as much as she could, because her small hands could barely contain Vegeta's well-endowed... pride.

He felt a rush of energy the second her fingers touched his flesh, and the feeling was incredible. Still on top of her, he kissed her again, pressing his lips hard against hers as she started to massage his dick. He couldn't help but grunt with pleasure as she increased the pace, steadily massaging him. With her free hand she stroked his back, her nails tingling against his hard, contracting muscles. She moved it down, carefully pulling down his pants until she couldn't reach any further. He pulled away from her grip and looked at her, his pants dangling from his ankles and his dick in full glory between his legs.

He let his hands trace the contours of her body, taking in the shapes that his fingers encountered. She had closed her eyes again, as if she was embarrassed to be lying there, half-naked in front of a Prince. His hands reached the edge of her panties, and he playfully touched the wet spot between her legs. Her cheeks turned bright red and she pressed her hands against the mattress and the wall. This was enough encouragement for him: with his thumb he started drawing circles over her clit, which felt warm through the fabric, and with his teeth he slowly pulled down her underwear, exposing her to him completely.

She was gorgeous. He could deny his feelings all he wanted, but he would never deny that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. She was breathing heavily, nervous yet expectant of what he'd do to her next. Vegeta smiled and let his hands once more go over her entire body, increasing her anticipation. He kissed her belly button, and then followed that well-known path down south, until he reached her warm, wet lips. He kissed her there as well, causing her to moan loudly.

He eagerly started licking her swollen clit, sucking on it for a bit and then licking it some more. She was trying to control her breathing, but he could hear she started letting go. His one and only goal for the next few minutes was to push her over the edge. His tongue took in her juices and the taste was mind-blowing. He quickly massaged his cock a little to ease the excitement that this was giving him as well. She started moving around, giving herself over to absolute pleasure, and it pleased him to see what he could make her do with just his tongue. Carefully, he put a finger inside her; she was tight, but he moved gently and steadily, knowing what was needed to make her cum. She was still clutching at her pillow, but with her other hand she pressed his face between her thighs, forcing him to stay close and continue to play with her as he was doing now.

"Oh god, oh god..." she moaned as he brought her closer to ecstasy. She was moving her hips along with his tongue. He put in another finger, and that caused her to jerk up and throw the pillow across the room. Vegeta knew she close; he could feel the muscles starting to contract. He pushed his fingers deeper inside her, and sucked on her clit again.

"I... Vegeta... I – Aaaaah!" She wrapped her legs around his head as she came; her muscles contracting furiously against his fingers and mouth. He released her clit from his grip and pulled his fingers out of her, as she dropped her numbed legs back on the bed. She was panting, and her face had that red after-orgasm glow. He moved himself up again, and now their bodies were naked and pressed together. Bulma felt his cock brush against her thigh. He looked down at her, and she was shocked to see the look he had on his face: it was almost... _loving_. He planted another kiss on her lips, this time gently again.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

He said it so softly, as if he was afraid anyone else would hear him. He looked at her, insecure of his confession. He saw tears well up in her eyes, but he kissed them away before they could roll down her face. Her hands were on the back of his head, and he felt that she pulled him in to kiss her. He felt her heart racing against his chest, and his was going at the same speed. They kissed again, and started to give in to the lingering passion that had been between them all the while. Her hands ran over his back, pressing him as close against her body as she possibly could. Vegeta felt his cock throb; it was so hard and he needed her around him.

She reacted intuitively and pushed on his bottom with her legs, encouraging him to enter her. He stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes.

"Bulma... I don't want to hurt you..."

She knew what he meant, but she smiled sweetly at him.

"You won't," she whispered and kissed him again. Slowly, Vegeta slipped the tip of his dick inside her warm depth. The feeling caused them both to gasp, the arousal rushing through their veins. With his fist, he prevented himself from filling her completely; she was still tight, and he didn't want to cause her any pain. Her eyes were closed as he started moving inside her, slowly... Then he steadily started to increase a little, letting her get used to him as he gently thrust back and forth. He did this for a while, concentrating hard on the rhythm, containing his Saiyan force that he desperately wanted to unleash. She was moaning hard, ready for the rest.

He removed his fist and pushed himself in completely; she cried out as he filled her up. He started thrusting harder, deeper. He looked at her breasts, bouncing with every move he made. He kissed her again and then sucked on her nipples. His pace was almost unbearable for her, stimulating all of her sweet spots simultaneously. He released her nipples and moaned loudly, giving in to the amazing feeling she gave him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to go deeper inside her. He was pounding her now, relentlessly fucking her wet pussy. She felt so good, and her silent screams were driving him mad.

He was close now. He sat back on his knees and swiftly pulled her on top of him. She gave in and draped her body around his, letting her head rest on his shoulder as he grabbed her hips and moved her up and down on his dick. He kept on thrusting deep, but with his other hand he grabbed her hair and pulled her face in front of his. She was squeezing her eyes tightly closed as she bounced on top of him, a slave of the pleasure and sensations. He fucked her and fucked her, until he could no longer defer his climax.

"Look at me," Vegeta demanded as he held her. She opened her eyes and looked straight into his, moaning softly as he continued. That did it; with one last thrust he released himself inside of her, pressing her belly against his with one arm and holding her face with the other. He held her like that for a while, keeping his gaze fixated on her, as they slowly calmed themselves down again.

She was breathing steadily in his neck; every exhale left a warm humid feeling on his skin. He softly put her back down and pulled himself out of her. She was asleep, blissful and serene, and curled up when he let her go. Vegeta sat next to her, his mind blank for the first time in his life. He had long forgotten about his feelings of frustration and anger. Who needed those when you could feel alive through this? He didn't have to worry about his strength anymore; he'd be ready when Kakarot returned.

Quietly, he pulled a blanket over Bulma, and positioned himself against her; she sleepily intertwined her fingers in his, barely noticing he was there. Vegeta looked at her once more and then closed his eyes. For the first time ever, he felt like he was exactly where he belonged.


End file.
